The Camp of Beginings
by Bowman-50
Summary: Gohan is sent to camp, but not just any camp, but martial arts camp. R/R rating is just to be safe
1. Anouncments and Preperations

B-50: Hi! I'm going to start a fanfic that has G/V. Since I already have one that will be a G/S. I plan on this fic being the start of several others.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters. Now on with the fic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chichi sighed as she looked out at her Eldest son. It had been a few months since the Cell games and he was still depressed. Even though everyone had tried to cheer him up, he still blamed himself for his father's death. She sighed again, and then a thought struck her. She quickly went to the computer they had gotten thanks to good old Bulma. Gohan, she decided, needed to be around other kids his age: and the best thing for that at that time of year was camp. She entered camp in search and there was only one result. As luck would have it, it wasn't too far from where they were. But she noticed one thing that made here hesitate. It was a martial arts camp. Still, she thought, It might make him happy, seeing as though he has been focusing on training lately. So she decided that he would go. Meanwhile, Gohan himself was outside training. "Gooooohaaan!" He froze. The only times he heard that voice was when his mother has a plan that would embarrass him. Still, he thought, I should go see what she wants. So he headed into the house prepared for the worst. However, what he got was something he didn't expect. "You mean I get to go to a martial arts camp?" he asked excitedly. "Yep" was the reply. "I already called Bulma and she said she would cover the cost" Gohan was happy. He never expected his mom to allow him to go to something like this. "Thanks Mom!" he said as he rushed off to get ready with his mother right behind him. However there was one thing neither of them noticed. It was the name of the main instructor. Hercule Satan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Videl sighed. She was board, and she didn't know what o do. Her father had forbidden her from seeing any boys unless they defeated them, like that was ever going to happen (riiiiight), and she was sick of going to the mall.  
Maybe I could go to Dad's camp, thought Videl. After all, she was tough and could stand it. So, with that in mind, she went looking for him.  
She found him making poses in a mirror. "Daddy, could I please go to your camp?"  
Hercule was startled. "Why no, of course not!"  
"But I'm board, and am probably just as strong as any boy my age. Besides, I'm board!"  
"No!" "Pleeeeeease?" she asked using the derided Puppy Eyes and Pouty Lip combo.  
Oh no, he thought. Not that. Anything but that. He sighed, "Alright, you can come."  
"Yeah" she cheered. "Thanks Daddy!" She said before running off to get ready. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ B-50: Well, how was it? Too short? Too long? Just right? Anything wrong? Please tell in your reviews. See you later! 


	2. Arivalls and Eliminations

Well, I'm back, and with a new chapter, too. I tried to fix all my mistakes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; and for everyone else I hope you decide to review. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did. Now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan mentally moaned as his mother preformed some last minute checking, despite him having already gone over it five times. His mother seemed to think he would forget everything.  
  
"Spare Gi?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Senzue Beans?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Underwear?"  
  
"Mom! I already checked, and I have everything I need."  
  
Chichi puffed up at that. "Well don't blame me when you find your missing something. Now go on ahead, you're going to be late."  
  
Saying good bye to his mother, he sped of towards where the camp was. (Just for people who are wondering, he decided to run instead of flying since it wasn't that far.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl was excited, partially because here father had allowed her to come, and also because of the view. Trees of every color, size, and shape passed below them as the helicopter flew towards where the camp was.  
  
The camp seemed to be a success, thought Videl as she observed the camp. Many people were there, though she felt sorry for them, as her father had decided that since there were so many people, most would have to be sent home, though how that would happen she didn't know.  
  
As the helicopter landed, many people crowded around for the chance to see 'The Savior of the World'. As Videl exited the helicopter, she counted thirty-one students. Odd, there were going to be thirty-two? Pondered Videl as she continued walking.  
  
Hercule walked out of the helicopter to greet the two volunteer helpers. Both of them were experienced fighters. One was the legendary Krillen of the school of the Turtle Hermit; the other was Tien, the three- eyed warrior who used to study under the Crane school, but left after he fought the Legendary Son Goku, also of the school of the Turtle Hermit. (I admit, here will be some Gohan Torture.)  
  
As soon as everything was settled, Hercule walked up to a podium that had been set up. "Welcome!" he shouted. "I am Hercule!" He waited for the cheers to quiet down.  
  
"As you all know, this is the first year of the Hercule Satan Martial Arts Training Camp. So we were surprised when so many people showed up. Therefore, I have decided to hold an elimination tournament to decide who will stay.  
  
You will be broken up into eight groups of four and have a mini-free-for- all. But first, let's do a role call to see if everyone is here." He took out a role of paper and started calling out names.  
  
As he went down the list, everyone said they were here until he reached the S's. "Son Gohan?" a few moments passed, and the he tried again. "Son Gohan?" Everyone looked around them trying to see if he could be spotted.  
  
Shrugging, he was about to cross off his name when they heard someone shout "Wait!" Then a figure could be see leaping from tree to tree towards the clearing. When he reached the last tree, he used one of the last branches like a springboard to rocket himself into to air, slowly flipping forward.  
  
The boy was wearing an orange Gi with a blue undershirt. On his belt was a case for capsules. Also there was a small red staff on his back (come on, did you really expect me to not have him take it with him?). He had strange black hair that stuck out and compleatly black eyes.  
  
As he fell he seemed to float down. He also managed to land flat on his feet, strangely surprising everyone but the two helpers. Any body else who tried that would have found their legs pushed up to shoulder height.  
  
Suddenly Videl heard Krillen mutter to Tien "He looks almost like a mini version of Goku as a kid." Videl wondered what he ment, then it struck her.  
  
This must be Son Gohan, and judging by his name, he must be the son of Goku. Heck, he looked just like a 3-D picture of a thirteen year old Goku, beside the hair difference. Many people had noticed that as well due to all the muttering that was happening.  
  
Hercule managed to remember where he was, so he continued on down the list, returning to what had been happening earlier. Still some kids threw glances at him, but that was it.  
  
Gohan however, was using this time to get caught up with Krillen and Tien. "So why are you guys here?" he asked.  
  
"For the money. Launch is tired of traveling, so she wants to buy a house."  
  
"I'm here to make sure that that oaf doesn't completely corrupt everyone here. By the way, why are you here?"  
  
"Mom's tired of me moping around the house, so se let me come here. But we had no idea Hercule was in charge."  
  
Hercule soon finished the list, so it was time to start the elimination. The battles were drawn randomly, so that it was complete chance. Gohan ended up being in the first match against three sixteen year olds.  
  
Over on the sidelines, Videl stood with Krillen and Tien. "I'm worried about that fight." stated Videl.  
  
"I know," said Krillen, " I feel sorry for them."  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Videl. "I was talking about Gohan!"  
  
"You'll see." Was the only reply, so Videl just turned to watch.  
  
The older fighters had decided to gang up on Gohan to get him out of the picture. That was their first mistake.  
  
When the announcer started the match, the first one charged recklessly at Gohan, who used a simple uppercut to knock him out of the ring. The other two tried a pincer movement, which was their second mistake. Both tried a flying punch at Gohan's head counting on him holding still so both attacks would hit at the same time, therefore knocking him out.  
  
In theory this would have worked, but they were too slow and Gohan wasn't that stupid. He simply ducked and the two boys, carried by their own momentum, hit each other with their fists in the face with their fists, therefore knocking there other out.  
  
"The winner is Son Gohan," said the announcer amid applause. Videl, however, was starring bug-eyed, wondering how an eleven-year old had defeated three sixteen year olds that easily.  
  
Shortly after, the fights were finished. After the losers had left the winners were called to the meeting area. There the winners greeted each other and mingled. Gohan, however, stayed of to the side studying each of them. Three of the others, Max, Rocky, and Ken, seemed friendly and good fighters. The others, however, seemed suspicious.  
  
They looked like punks on the street with Mohawks, died hair, and tattoos. The leader, Kia, seemed very shrewd and deceptive. The others, Spike, Goyle, and Bobo, seemed like their brains were on par with rocks.  
  
Gohan became aware that someone was approaching, so he looked up. Standing in front of him was a girl about his age. She had a big white tee shirt and black shorts. Her hair was short and black and had blue eyes (can anyone get a definite on the eyes please?)  
  
"Hello, I'm Son Gohan."  
  
"Hi, I'm Videl Satan."  
  
You mean that idiot had a daughter? "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I was wondering how you did all that."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Float down from that jump"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'm just special, I guess."  
  
Nice save, kid. Said a voice in Gohan's head.  
  
Thanks Krillen.  
  
You better watch out, she seems determined.  
  
Right. Um, you aren't going to tease me about this, are you?  
  
Did you really expect me to do something like that?  
  
Yes.  
  
You're right, but enough about that, pay attention, she's going to ask another question.  
  
"Do you think you could teach me?"  
  
"How long are you going to be here for?"  
  
"The whole time, despite this being an all boy camp. One of the privileges of having Hercule as a father."  
  
"I'm not sure. It takes a long time, and we have less than a week."  
  
"Please?" she asked, using the derided Puppy Eyes and Pouty Lip combo.  
  
Now, Gohan could resist just one of them, but nobody could resist both of them.  
  
"Alright. We can try, though I'm not guaranteeing that you will learn it." He said finally.  
  
"Thanks." She said before strolling away.  
  
Finally, it was time for Hercule to make some announcements. "Welcome all victors. Now that all the riff-raff is gone, let's get down to business.  
  
"For the duration of the camp, you will be split into two groups, the Wolves and the Dragons. For every activity completed first you will gain points. Also, everyday, you will be allowed one spar-challenge or counter challenge to the other group. The winners take 50 of the loser's points.  
  
"On the Last day, there will be a small tournament, with the winners getting trophies and another 500 points. However gains enough points will be allowed any one request within my power. Now, please prepare for the choosing of the teams."  
  
With that he pulled out a box with numbered tennis balls. He placed the box on a small table that had been set up in front of the podium.  
  
"Now, as your name is called, come up and pick a ball from the box. #1-4 will be the Wolf team and #5-8 will be the Dragon team. First, Son Gohan."  
  
Gohan walked up closed his eyes, and drew a tennis ball. He looked, and saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope it was better. Please include comments in your reviews, so bye. 


End file.
